Catch and Kiss
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: Summary: The Turks and go drinking at the Seventh Heaven, and well the rest should be obvious from the title. I won’t give too much away. Oneshot, unless there is a demand for more. Read and review.


A/N Hmmm, I think I'll try a one shot. There is a good chance of AC spoilers.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to Square-Enix/Square-Soft. Everything else, with the exception of any songs, are mine.

* * *

The Turks were drinking at the Seventh Heaven. They were celebrating the defeat of Sephiroth and the remnants, which had taken place earlier that day. All four Turks were drinking, even Tseng. Rufus had left earlier claiming he felt restless after sitting so long. Rude had accompanied him, at Tseng's insistence. 

By the time11:30 pm came, Reno had consumed more than his share of alcohol, and had began singing '99 bottle of beer on the wall' much to the horror of the bar patron's, Tseng, Elena, Cloud, and Tifa (the rest of Avalanche were already passed out). Tifa was going to kill Yuffie for putting that song on the stereo's usual playing CD.

"_99 bottles of beer on the wall,_

_99 bottles of beer!_

_Take one down pass it around,_

_Their's 98 bottles of beer on the wall!_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall,_

_98 bottles of beer!_

_Take one down pass it around,_

_Their's 97 bottles of beer on the wall!"_

Reno sung completely out of tune.

Elena who was nearing the tipsy stage, wailed as if in pain. The petite blonde, looked at the redhead who had gotten down to 93 bottles of beer, and pleaded "Please, stop Reno!" her dark brown eyes meeting his Mako blue eyes.

The tall lanky man smiled mischievously and looked over at, the black haired man on Elena's left, as he whined to him "Aw, Tseng! Laney doesn't like my singing!" The Wutain glared at the Reno "I, like Elena want to be able to keep my hearing till an old age. Your singing is dramatically reducing my chances" Tseng claimed. It was hard to tell the dark eyed, raven haired man like the redhead was drunk.

Reno pouted "Like any of you could do better" he said glaring at his boss, and pretty female co-worker. Elena looked up at this and said with a challenging gleam in her eyes "How much you want to bet?" Tseng and Reno looked at her stunned. Reno quickly recovered "1,000 Gil says you can't do better, on whatever song is next. Oh yeah you have to sing or else I'll sing 'the Crazy frog Song' (causing everyone to screech in horror). If you win I'll also stop singing" he bet quickly. Elena smiled wickedly "Done!"

Elena stood up on the bar, "Tifa, give me the microphone and, change to the song" Elena said. The brunette nodded and changed the song much to the relief of everyone, and tossed the brown eyed blonde the microphone. The original version of 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada.

Elena began to sing

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._"_

Elena also danced during the instrumentals. This caused Reno's eyes to light up with desire, this also earned Elena several whistles and catcalls.

As Reno watched his co-worker dance all that went through his mind was _"Gods, Elena looks sexy up there" _he thought lustfully. Tseng looked to his right to see Reno watching Elena with lust in his eyes. Tseng frowned.

The song finished and the petite woman lowered her self from the bar. She walked over to her colleagues, with a smirk "You owe me 1,000 Gil Reno" she claimed. Reno sulked as he reluctantly wrote her the cheque for the owed amount (C'mon who carries around $1,000 with them, I mean honestly).

Though Reno was quit drunk, his eyes lit up in mischief, "Hey Lena, how about we play Catch and Kiss?" he whispered. Elena glared the redhead, "I wouldn't kiss you if you if you were the last man on earth. I'd rather kiss a- a- a- a toad!" she exclaimed. "Ouch! That hurts my feelings babe, besides _I_ was gonna kiss _you_". He watched her eyes widen in alarm. Both had forgotten the presence of Tseng, who listened with a small smile on his face.

Reno smirked "Give you 150 seconds head start" he said generously "One rule, you have to stay within a kilometre of this bar". Elena protested "Reno. I don't want to play".

"One" the redhead started.

"Don't you-"

"Two" Reno continued

Elena looked at her fellow Turk in alarm and realised he wouldn't stop, so she took off out the bar at top speed.

Reno grinned as he continued counting

-------

"One hundred and fifty" Reno finished. He got up and left the bar determined to find Elena. A few seconds later someone else left the bar as well.

-------

Elena was hiding on a roof which had a good two and a half kilometre radius view of Midgar. She was determined not to let Reno catch her.

-------

Half an hour had passed after a few close calls, Reno was more determined to catch Elena. Reno smiled as he saw his target run a few hundred metres in front of him.

------

Elena was to busy checking over her shoulder to realise that she was less than five hundred metres away from the man she had spent over half an hour avoiding. She was sure he had been following behind her. Which was odd, as Reno normally made some sound when he was forced run after drinking. Reno was silent when he was sober, but Elena knew that there was no way Reno could follow her that silently while under the influence.

Elena automatically scanned her surroundings, and took in Reno's presence; she automatically backed away, and hit a warm body. Elena almost shrieked. Almost. Elena whirled around, her fist in motion only to have her wrist caught, as she came face to face with… Tseng.

Elena immediately relaxed thinking that Tseng was going rescue her from Reno. Elena smiled up into Tseng's dark eyes, which seemed to darken another shade if possible, Elena stepped back and looked away uncertainly, however Tseng was still holding on to wrist.

Elena felt Tseng wrap his free arm around her waist, he than let go of her wrist as hooked a finger under her chin as he looked her in the eyes. Elena flushed uncertain of what was happening. Elena suddenly felt Tseng's lips on her own, she froze in shock and surprise. Elena than returned the kiss. Tseng ended the kiss with a pang of regret, he wrapped both his arms tightly around the pretty blonde, enjoying sensation of having her in his arms

Tseng looked over to a certain shocked Turk, named Reno and smirked as he said "That's twice you've lost tonight Reno". Tseng glared at Reno which made the tall man gulp silently. "Mine. Don't touch" Tseng growled possessively. Reno held his hands up in surrender, and hastily backed away, making a hasty retreat.

Elena looked up at Tseng an unasked question in her eyes. Tseng said softly "After we were rescued by Vincent, I realised that time was to precious to waste pinning over a long dead woman". Elena wrapped her arms around his waist. Tseng bowed his head to passionately kiss the woman he had long desired.

The kiss ended due to lack of oxygen, Elena looked up at Tseng smiling prettily. Tseng wrapped arm around her waist as they began to walk towards his apartment which happened to be close by.

* * *

A/N Surprise! I thought I'd differ from my usual my usual pairing of Reno/Elena, and do a Elena/Tseng fic. I'll leave it there. So how'd you like it? Like I said before, this is only a one shot. I think I could do a Tseng/Elena/Reno triangle if I were persuaded, though. 

Disclaimer: I don't know who 99 bottles of beer belongs to, but I don't own it. The Crazy Frog song belong to Alex F (I think ') something like that, no not the pyromaniac from Kingdom Hearts II and, Everytime We Touch is Cascadas'.


End file.
